pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RMTOICE
(a.k.a. R'andom '''M'ovie 'T'hat 'O'nly '''I 'C'an 'E'dit) is an upcoming random movie that can only be edited by CCs and Cream. This is based off of RAWEFC but is more milder (i.e. No arguing). Plot Simplified Version When Dog (a hot dog) met a girl named Corn (an ear of corn), they go on fantastic adventures (i.e. Random storms, suddenly moving from boring rooms to boring rooms, and randomly being sucked in to many blackholes!). Along the way, they'll meet Dog's long lost sister, Dough, Milk Carton (a talking milk carton), Frying Pan (a walking frying pan), and Curry. Meanwhile, Cookie is assigned by Taco and Dr. Coconut to defeat Bratwurst and his minions. Full Version Once upon a time in the USA, a young boy who loved to do extrodinary things like, building rollercoasters, making beaches, doing concerts. Once he even traveled around the world in one day! This time, he wanted to go see what another dimension could be like. He built a magical teleporter that will send him over to another dimension. He steped through and it was a dimension of weirdness. The scene fade to another scene where his step-brother wondered where that boy went. Oh! And of course his pet too. Then the next scene is when Phineas turned into a creature that's part of the creatures called Dog. He soon meets an Isabella lookalike named Corn. When she first saw Dog, she fell in deep love with him. Then they find a magic carpet and fly into a sky singing A Whole New World. They find the Genie of the Lamp (Disney version) and the Genie of the Ring (Disneyfied) and free them. They find Dog's "supposedly long lost" sister, Dough which she's basically a Candace look-alike. Suddenly, a storm siren came which the Genie of the Lamp takes Dog into his lamp and the Genie of the Ring takes Corn into his ring, leaving Dough alone. Then the storm turns out to be a "blooperclonecane" (a storm that is impossible to explain) which is heading towards her. When the storm is about to touch her, it stopped! The announcer announced that it is time to move into another "room". Meanwhile the genies got together to sing a little number called Friend Like Me (edited to make it fit for two genies singing). Then when they finished singing, Dog, Corn, and the genies saw data versions of Donald and Goofy right next to a large groupe of Bug Blocks. Then straight out of no where, a data version Sora appeared and finished all the blocks (including the unbreakable ones). Scene changes to Dough in this other room. She is really bored and she has nothing to do. Then Candace appears out of nowhere and she meets her weirdself. Candace says, "Hi???" and Dough speaks in gibberish that not even the smartest decoders can decypher it. Candace then walks passes her and finds a man called Bratwurst, a Dr. Doofenshmirtz lookalike. "Did I give you cupcakes before" Candace says. "adoufh" says Bratwurst. "adoufh" means "Yeah in your world but not here." Anyways. The scene changes back to Dog and Corn chasing Data Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They were all sprinting and jumping and gliding across bug blox. Dog and Corn lost track of the three but actually meet Mickey Mouse. To be continued. Cast Main Cast * Vincent Martella as Dog/Phineas * Alyson Stoner as Corn * Ashley Tisdale as Dough/Candace * Thomas Sangster as Milk Carton/Ferb * Bobby Gaylor as Frying Pan * Maulik Pancholy as Curry * Dee Bradley Baker as Cookie * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Taco * Tyler Alexander Mann as Dr. Coconut * Dan Povenmire as Bratwurst Disney Cast * Robin Williams as Genie of the Lamp * Jeff Bennett as Lumière * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Data Goofy, Pluto/Data Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar/Data Horace Horsecollar * Tony Anselmo as Donald/Data Donald * Haley Joel Osment as Sora/Data Sora * Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Original Cast * Dan Castellaneta as Genie of the Ring * Additional Voices include - John Cena, Rob Paulson, Victoria Justice, Miranda Cosgrove, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Django Marsh, Jane Lynch, Jodi Benson, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Nicky Jones, and Dana Snyder Production Animation The animation will have many genres of animation (i.e. Tradition Handrawn 2D Animation and CGi). Music The scores and other musical details will be directed by Alan Menken. * A Whole New World (Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular version) * Friend Like Me (Edited version) * Human Again Gallery 250px-Phineas2.jpg|Phineas Flynn as he appears in this movie. Hey Ferb.png|Ferb as he appears in this movie. Normal Block.gif|A Normal Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in the movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Metal Block.gif|A Metal Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Damage Block.gif|A Damage Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Bound Block.gif|A Bound Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded) Ghost Block.gif|A Ghost Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded) Prize Block.gif|A Prize Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Rare Prize Block.gif|A Rare Prize Block. One of the Bug Blocks that have appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Pair Block.gif|A Pair Block. One of the Bug Blocks that appeared in this movie. (Origin: Kingdom Hearts: coded) Category:Fanon Works Category:RANDOM Category:Domestic Crossovers